A fuel dispenser generally includes an electrical motor running on a predefined voltage. The electrical motor may need to be installed in the field for various reasons. It is well-known that fuel, such as gasoline, is a highly inflammable substance that produces easily ignitable vapor and must be handled with extreme care. As such, safety standards such as the UL standards in North America, the ATEX directive in the EU, or the European standard EN 13617 pertaining to petrol filling stations have been created for fuel handling in order to reduce potential risks. According to these standards, electromechanical devices, such as electrical motors, must be enclosed in explosion-proof housings, isolated through the use of intrinsically safe circuitry, and/or sealed with epoxy like materials in order to prevent the sparks from igniting fuel vapors. Accordingly, replacing an electric motor in the field requires the removal of such safety measures which may not always be possible and/or easy to perform. Therefore, there exists a need for devices and methods that allow an electric motor in a fuel dispenser to be replaced in the field in a more convenient fashion.